Aladdin
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: It's Aladdin...In a whole new style. Follow the cast from Yu-Gi-Oh! as they find love in danger, in a fairy tail gone Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Aladdin...The Yu-gi-oh! Way**

Aladdins: Seto, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Mokuba

Princes: Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik

The Sultan: Grandpa

Genie: Rain (A dragon who is in my Danny Phantom fic 'The Revenge of McLain' but he's a girl in this one)

Carpets: Carpet, Baby Blue Eyes(Colbat), a White and tale blue Winged Fang(Celeste), Red Phoenix(Ember)

Abu: Anubus( a medium size black dog who lives with Seto, Yami, Bakura,Marik, and Mokuba )

Rajah:Bastet ( a small gold cat that lives with Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik)

Jafar: The Dark Magician

Iago:Tia (Shes a black wheasle but she can still talk. Don't hate me ; . )

Suitors: Luke, Mark, Jake(from American Dragon),and Zacurus(a.k.a Zack)

Gaurds: Tristan, Solomen, and Pagasuse

**Proluge:**The Cave of Wonders

Once upon a time...Thats how all storys start off don't they? If it isn't that its 'Once there was...' or 'A long, long time ago...'. We hear theses phrases all the time. Each story we read starts with on of thoses lines.

Stories about a prince cursed by a fairy or witch. A princess and a glass slipper. Or maybe about a little girl and a rabbit hole. Yes, all tales start with this one sentance.

Once upon a time...

But we don't begin at a castle or a quite little town filled with little people. Or even at the bottom at the ocean.

No. I want you to picture a wasteland. A no mans land where only the strong survies and the wildreness can be claimed as victourios.Where finding water is like finding gold and the hot days are none stop; and the nights, a cooling sensation.

My friends and noble readers,I'm talking about the desert.

Yes the desert.A strange yet wonderful place. The hot blistering;almost deadly days and the cool refreshing nights made the desert a very beautiful place. But also mysterious too.

This is where our story begins. In the hot, yet stangley cool desert night. Where magic comes to play at this, the twlight hour of our lives. Up on one of the many dunes of this wasteland, a tall figure was monted on a brown stallion joined with another man on a white mare. The tall figure who was dressed in a long dark cloak looked over to the young man.

"Now, beyond this dune lays a cave. A cave full of treasures. But the treasure I seek is beyond those treaures. If you get that one extordonary treasure you will get your just rewards."

"Okay," The young men was shaking slightly. "Are you sure that you need me though? You could go get it yourself."

"Oh come now my good boy don't you want the money to take care of your mother, little brother and sister?" The man asked. "Besides I would but I can't. My leg is broken you see. And I need someone with two good legs."

The man was lying. His leg was perfectly fine but he wanted the boy to feel sorry for him so he would go into the cave. The boy indeed felt sorry for the old man. He got off the horse and made his way over to the tiger shaped cave.

"Are you sure about this?" A feminine voiced asked.

"Yes," He replayed. "I know I can't go through. But maybe this one can. The story says the one who is chosen is fair and kind. He's a perfect canident."

"I hope so. That cave has taken more lives then acceptting them." The voice over his shoulder said. "I'm just saying Dark Magician."

"I know Tia. But just think if he's the chossen one. Our wish will be granted at last."

They watched as the young man made his way over to the mouth of the cave and stopped. He stared in fear at the face of the stone carved tiger. It's eyes looking down at him.

"Go on boy!" Dark encouraged. "I'ts only a cave. It can't harm you."

"Lair,"

The boy nodded his head and stepped one foot inside the cave. He chuckled nervously and started walking in the cave. As soon as the boy took another step in the cave he heard a growl and froze.

The caves bottom jaw slowly came up from the ground and the boy ran out of the cave. The caves eyes were glowing a soft gold as it glared at the young man.

"Who dares disturbe my slumber?" The cave demanded in a deep voice.

The boy gulped and said "I'm Zander, The humble theif. I have come for the treasure."

"Know this. Only the the chosen one may proceed." The cave said. "One whose worth lies within their heart.A diamond -or diamonds- in the rough.If you are the chosen one then step into the Cave of Wonders."

The cave opened his mouth wide for the boy to go in. The boy looked over at the Dark Magician with fear in his eyes. He was starting to wonder what would happen to him if he wasn't the 'chosen one'.

"Well go on." Dark said.

The boy gulped and walked into the cave. When he was in all the way in the mouth of the cave he sighed in relive and walked in further.

Dark Magician thought it was going well.

Suddenly the cave started to move his bottom jaw and roared. The boy screamed and tried to run out of the cave.

But it was too late. Before Zander could get out the cave snapped it's jaws shut and killed the boy. A huge gust of wind blow in all directions in the process.

"NO!" Dark yelled, covering his face from the now devleoped sandstorm.

"The chosen one is the only one to enter the Cave of Wonders." The cave said.

The eyes turned into two parts of a gold firefly and fell to the ground.

"Seek thee out the diamond in the rough..." The cave adviced as it started to sink into the sand from wince it came.

Dark Magician unmonted the stallion and walked over to the two parts of the gold firefly. While he was doing this Tia emerged from the sand where she fell. She was shacking the sand out of here fur as she ranted and raved at Dark.

"I told you," She said. "I told you that this would happen **agian**. But did you listen? No you said that it would be diffrent. And it was. The cave actually let him in the cave for three minutes longer than the rest. Look at me. Look.I have sand in places that I didn't know I had."

"Enough Tia," Dark picked up the piceies and her. "Now we have to find the chosen one before it's too late. Times running out."

"Maybe we should stopped after the last one." Tia said. "I don't know about you but I don't think I could handle another boy being killed by that cave."

"Me either Tia but don't you want to live in luxury like you always wanted? Thats why we need the lamp. And to retrive it we need the chosen one."

"So how are going to find him this time? Were not going to scout for him agian, are we? "

"Don't worry Tia. I have a idea."

The Dark Magician monted the stallion and grabbed hold of the reins for the mare.

"Will it work?" Tai asked as she jumped on the fellies back.

"It will. I just need one thing. And the Sultan will help us with that."

And with that said the Dark Magician rode out of the desert, forgeting about the boy and the cave for now.

_'And soon I will have everything I ever wanted. Phropercy or no phropercy'_

_**The Phropercy:**_

_When the Serpant Moon is high and full of steel _

_The women will die from a deadly ill._

_So when the women go out of style_

_The men will soon bear the child._

_And as this conspiers through out the land _

_Darkness eruptes and rules over the seven sands._

_But when love so pure the light proveals_

_And there goes the fall of the darkness and all will be well. _


	2. Chapter 1: The begining

**Chapter One: **The Marketplace Encounter

Once upon a time in a kingdom in the middle of one of the seven desserts lived a Sultan named Sugoroku, his wife Calpsyo, and their four sons, Joey, Malk, Ryou, and Yugi. They were all very happy togther but after the death of their mother Calpsyo, Sugoroku decided that his sons should be wed.

He made a decrey that all of the princes from neighboring kingdoms to come and woo his sons. But the teenagers weren't so happy about their fathers desion.

And neither did the Dark Magician, the royal viser.

And that is why they were in the throne room right now, arguing with thier father about the decrey.

"Father. Are you sure that this is wise?" Joey asked, moving a strain of blond hair out of his face.

"Sons," Sugoroku began."After the death of your mother, something came to me. I won't be here much longer boys. I'm growing old and I want to know that before I die, that my sons are happy and wed."

"But Father, we don't to get married." Yugi said. "We just want to go out of the palace once in a while. Father, we feel traped in here. Can't we just-"

"Absoluty not! Princes are never allowd to leave the palace or the palace grounds. Besides theres nothing out there to see,"

"But Father-"

"No buts. Now if you excuse me, I have some important business to attend to."

The four boys sighed as they left the throne room.

"Father does have a point guys," Ryou said."He just wants to make sure that were well protected and cared for after his gone is all."

"Yeah your right," Joey sighed. "But still, I don't want to get married."

"Me either." Malik agreed.

As the four walked down the hall they spotted the Dark Magician and his trusty black wheasle Tia. He was carrying scrolls in right hand and his staff in the left. He stopped in front of the princes and bowed.

"Why, good afternoon young princes."

"Good afternoon Dark Magician," Yugi said. "How are you today?"

The Dark Magician smiled at Yugi's kindness.He moved his staff from his left to his right hand, making sure not to drop any of the scrolls in the procces.

"Why your too kind to ask young Yugi." Dark laughed. "I'm doing very well today. And so is Tia."

"Oh, Hello Tia. Your coat is looking very slick today."

Tia blushed under her black coat and swished her tail in pride.

"Thank you your highness," she purred. "I was recently groomed."

"Yes it shows," Ryou said.

Tia giggled, making her whiskers wiggled .

"Well we should get going," Dark said."We have so very important documnets for the Sultan that despartly needs his attention. Good bye boys."

"Good bye Dark Magician."

As soon as Dark Magician entered the throne room the boys contined walking down the hall.Malik snorted.

"I'm telling you guys that man is nothing but trouble." Malik said.

"And did you see the way he looked at Yugi," Ryou said "It was like he was in a trance or something."

"You guys are being ridiculous," Yugi blushed. "Besides Father trusts him. You know Father would not let just anyone in the court if he didn't trust them."

"Right Yug," Joey agreed. "Father would never let someone in the court if he didn't trust them."

By now the boys were in one of the palaces most precious gardens. It used to be their mothers. In one of the conors of the garden their pet Bastet was lounging near a small waterfall.

Bastet was Calypso's gift to the boys when they were twelve years old. She said the Bastet was a very special breed but all they saw was a normal cat expect for the strong physic bond with the feline shared with them. Her coat was as marvolous as molted gold and she has the purest deep blue eyes like the ocean. And at the tip of her tail their was a silver ring with gold and bronze strips. She was a very beautiful cat in the whole kingdom.

Yugi went over to Bastet and picked her up.

"Hello Bastet," Yugi said petting her fur.

Bastet purred as she nuzzled her head agianst Yugis face.

'Good afternoon. Whats wrong prince Yugi?' She asked. 'Somethimg's troubling you.'

'Father has decred that we should be wed.' Yugi said. 'He says that after mother died that he knew that he was going to too and decided to have us wed before he passes away. But we don't want to get married.'

'Oh. Well maybe it's for the best.You, know how devastated the Sultan was when the queen died.He was moping around the palace. Never smiling. Never laughing.Remember young one?'

'Yes,' Yugi sighed.'I remember. He would rarely come out of his room after Mother passed away.It took him weeks till he came out of his room.We thought that we would never seen him smile agian.'

Bastet placed her front left paw on Yugi's pale cheek gently, like his mother used to do.

'The Saltun only wants to make you happy.' She says, looking into his violet eyes.'If he thinks that this is the right way than give it a chance. For the Sultan.'

'Yeah but we don't want to wed. Espeacialy with some obnoxish rich guy who only wants one thing from us.'

Bastet sighed and licked Yugi's hand.

'Well I can't help you there.But maybe a walk around the market place will cheer you up. Clear you mind a little.'

Yugi smiled.

'Yeah.A nice walk around the market place. Thanks Bastet.'

Yugi put Bastet down. He turned to his brothers who still looked upset.

"Hey guys. Lets go walk around the market place for a while. Clear our minds abit."

Joey looked up and smiled. They would sneek out of the palace once in while and shop. After a little walk they would feel way better then when they left.

"Yeah great idea Yugi. Lets go."

The four boys and Bastet walked out of the garden and made their way to their shared room on the top level of the palace. They pulled out old servant clothes and diffrent colored cloaks and made their way to a hidden passage leading outside of the palace. As they left through the secret passage from their room Bastet was laying on one of the throw pillow;gaurding the room till her masters returned.

'Yes a nice long walk will do them good. They are at that age for a mate anyway.Besides, I know they'll do the right thing.' Bastet closed her eyes and fell asleep, knowing that her masters would chose the right desion. '_Yawn_ Yes. They'll do the right thing.'

**Meanwhile...**

"You fiends! Get them!"

"Shit. Run guys!"

Four brothers ran from the palace guards. These boys names were Kiba, Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

They were the common street rats of this kingdom and they held that title with pride. Along with their faithful midnight colored dog Anubus they were well know thieves around Agrabah.

Today they were getting food for themselves and their little brother Mokuba. It was going fine;nobody saw them stealing bread and apples till Bakura decided to steal a gold studded collar for Anubus. Well the guy he stole it from wasn't to happy about that and went for the gaurds. They had to drop the apples but they still had the loafs of bread in their bags.

The eldest brother, a teenager with long brown hair scolded his younger brothers action.

"Damn it Bakura," Seto sneered. "You really did it this time."

"What? I can't help it. It's who I am."

"Yeah," Yami said. "And it always get us into trouble."

"Please. Everything is my fault now? Your always the one we have to drag out of the bars and the whorehouse."

"Enough bickering you two.Tristan's gaining on us." Said Marik.

The boys followed Anubus into a one way ally and jumped into a window.

"Stop you fiends!" Tristin yelled. He rounded the corner with his two guards.

"Damn," He said as looked around the ally. His goons, Solomen and Pagasues, just making it to the scene.

"Where did they go?" Solomen asked.

"No clue," Tristan growled. "Search this whole allyway till you do find them. Keep them alive though. Stupid streetrats, wasting my time with their bull."

Tristan pulled out of his sword from its seath and walked in further into the ally. His gaurds followed closed behind.

"Come out boys!" Tristan yelled."Will find you one way or another. Save us the trouble and come out now."

The four young men were in the coner of the dark room, hidding in shadows so they wouldn't be seen. Yami was holding on to Anubus by the scuff of the neck so he wouldn't run off.

"Maybe they went in there," They heard Pagasuse say.

"Maybe his right Tristan," Soloman spoke this time."Maybe they did go in there."

A shadowy figure came to the window and the boys tensed. If they got caught they might never see Mokuba agian.

"Yeah they could have.They have their mutt with them so lets see if they are in there." Tristan finally said. He threw a bone into the dark room.

Anubus' mouth watered at the sight of the bone. He whined softly.

'No boy,' Seto said.'Fight it. Your stronger than that.'

'But it looks so good.' Anubus whined. He tried to move closer but Yami held on to his neck tightly.

'No Anubus. I know your starving. We all are but you can't go for their trick. Think of Mokie boy. We might never see him agian if we get caught.'

Anubus froze at Yami's small speech. He loved the runt of their litter so much. He suddenly felt sick and put his tail inbetween his legs.

'I feel like a real heel.'

'It's okay boy' Marik said.'At least you stopped yourself.'

Ten minutes passed till finaly the bone was pulled by it's string and flew out the window.

"See? Their not in there. Keep looking." Tristan ordered.

The boys continued to stay in the shadows of the room as they made their way to the door. When they opened the door they paled.

They were in the kingdoms only whorehouse.

But it wasn't just any whorehouse.

It was a a whorehouse filled with young men of diffrent ages and race.The owner of the whorehouse was a forty year old peverted men named Narciss, who was always searching for young potentials who would be perfect for his many harlems.

"Okay guys," Seto whispered."Be quite and try not to draw attention to yourself."

His brother nodded and walked into the dimly lighted smoke filled room. Around the room there were many boys looking at the four boy's with mild intrest, while some were dealing with their daily costumers. One was even giving them cat calls.

"I have a bad feeling guys," Marik said. He looked around suddenly. "Wheres Anubus?"

They stopped and did a 360 around the large room. Their friend was no where in sight.

"Guys, find him before Narciss find us." Seto ordered.

They splited up and started looking around the room for their dog and loyal thief.

Bakura was looking under a table when someone went up to him.

Thinking it was a harlem boy, he ignored him till a bell like voice said.

"Excuse me, but is this your dog?"

Bakura turned around to see a boy who almost looked like him but with beautiful silver eyes and white hair. His skin was a pale contraction of his tan skin.He was wearing servant clothes and a long black cloak that made his skin look whiter.

He was actually dumbstrucked at the beautful boy in front of him.

_'Poor thing. Narciss got to him.'_ He thought._'His so beatuiful.' _

The boy smiled shyly and said. "He came up to me and started licking my leg. I saw him come in with you and I just wanted to know if he was yours. So is he yours?"

"Yes. He is," Bakura bend down to pet Anbus' head. "Thank you for finding him."

Ryou nodded.

"He's very beautiful.Whats his name?"

"Anubus."

"Anubus. The name suites him." Ryou petted the canines back softly.He suddenly looked up from under his eyelashes and looked at is double ganger. Bakura silently hissed at that innocent display. He was thinking of alot of dirty things as Ryou talked.

"Hey do you think you could help me?" He asked. "I'm lost. Me and my brothers were walking around the market place and somehow I ended up in here."

That made Bakura's thoughts be put halt.

_'So Narciss didn't get to him? Thank the gods.'_

"Sure, I'm with my brothers too and I'm sure they can help you. Whats you name?"

"My name is Ry-, I mean Raj."

"It's nice to met you Raj. Come on, we don't want to be caught by Narciss."

He took Ryou's hand and started walking to his brothers, Anubus following closely.

"Who Narciss?" Asked Ryou as they passed a harlem boy looking at him in anger, problerly for stealing a potental client.

"Narciss is the men who runs this whorehouse."

"Oh. I didn't know this was a whorehouse."

They stopped and Ryou paled sightly, Bakura riased a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you new around here?" Bakura asked exaiming the boy that looked so much like him and yet wasn't.

"Yes," Ryou lied."I am."

"Well don't worry. We'll find your brothers."

They contined walikng till they were in front of Seto and others. Anubus barked getting Mariks and the others attention.

"Who this Bakura? Your new pet?" Marik asked teasingly. He winked at Ryou.

Ryou blushed as Bakura growled in anoyonce.

"No," Bakura said." This is Raj and he's new in town.I'm going to help him find his brothers."

"Fine. But hurry up it's almost night fall." Seto said.

The boys emerged from the whorehouse without seeing or hearing Narciss and Bakura asked him where Ryou and his brothers last were.

"At a perfume stand not to far from here."

"Okay we'll start there."

They went to the perfume stand and asked the fender if they saw where Ryou's bothers went.

"In fact I did. They said something about going to a fender who sold collars. They went down that ally and made a right."

"Thank you sir." Ryou said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Here," The fender gave Ryou a bag filled with five bottles."A very pretty gift for a very pretty boy."

Ryou blushed."Th-thank you sir."

They continued their search of Ryou's brothers, asking people if they saw them. And finally, after fifteen minutes of walking around the market place Ryou smiled and ran over to three cloaked figures.

"Guys!Guys!"

"Raj! There you are. Where have you been? We've been so worried about you." Joey said, hugging Ryou.

"I got lost. But this guy helped me." Ryou said as Bakura walked up to them.

"Thank you so much for finding our brother," Yugi smiled."I'm Mikey.And my brothers Jopseh, Tony, and you already met Raj."

"It's nice to met you Mikey." Bakura said.

"Thank you for finding him," Joey thanked Bakura."But we have to go it's getting late."

"Understandable. Good bye Raj"

"Bye."

The four brothers walked away. As soon as they turned a coner Seto, Marik, and Yami walked up to their brother.

"So where's your pet Bakura?"

"He went home with his three brothers. You should'va been here when they were here. They were hot."

"Yeah, well we should get back to Mokie so he can eat." Yami said.

"Gottcha. I have it already got the meat,chesse, and bread."

"What? We only got bread. Where did you get the chesse and meat?" Yami asked.

"Got it when we left the whorehouse. Also got some wine." Marik explained.

Seto shook his head. "Lets go home guys."

The four teenagers walked off to their house. All the while thinking about the days events.

'Oh, by the Anubus. You've got some explaining to do.'

Please review. It makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Send in the Suitors!**

(Six Days Later)

"Good bye Sultan."

"Good bye? Your not leaving are you?"

Mark monted his rusted color stallion and looked at the pleading man below.

"I just can't stay Sultan," Mark said."Some very important matter came up."

He didn't want to tell Sugoroku that he tried to advance on Ryou a little. Okay not a little alot. But he didn't know about the boys big cat.

Mark shivered at the memory.

(Flashback yesterday afternoon)

Mark walked down one of the palace halls as he hummed softly. He was in a extremly good mood today. Today he planed on getting Ryou alone so they could get better aquantied with eachother.

_'I wonder where he is,' _Mark pondered._'I can't wait to get him into my room. After I'm done Ryou will be begging the Sultan to marry us.'_

After awhile of wondering around the hall Mark found Ryou in their mothers garden with Bastet near his feet. He picked her up and stroked the golden fur. He quitely admired the beautiful body infront of him. The boy was albino.He found that out from Sugoroku. Apperantly his mother was part albino as well but you could never tell what with her tan skin and brown and blond hair.

Mark smiled as he walked over to his soon to be little albino lover.

"Good day to you, prince Ryou."

Ryou turned around to face Mark and inwardly groaned.

'God, he won't leave me alone.'

'He has becomed obsessed with you, so I would keep my guard up if I were you.' Bastet warned.

'Right.'

Ryou smiled kindly at the approaching man.

"Hello to you too Mark.Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Indeed it is pet," Mark sat next to him and patted his hand. "In fact it's a positevly georgous. I would like to ask you something love."

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

'Be on your toes.'

"I wanted to know if -I don't know- if you'd let me show you that I'm the better chose to marry?"

Mark flexed his museles as he placed his arm around Ryou's neck.

'What does that mean Bastet?'

'It means that you should get out of here fast.' Bastet picked her head up and stared at Ryou.

'Why?'

'Ryou he wants to bed you! Get out of here. Now!'

He paled. Mark, seeing relization filled his loves eyes; his smile widened as he nuzzled Ryou's neck.

"You know I'll be gentle, if it's your first," He purred.

"No,"

Ryou got up and started at Mark's now darkened eyes. Eyes that had darken with lust.

"We shouldn't do this. I shouldn't do this. I mean I only known you for what six, seven days tops.It isn't right."

Mark got up and advanced on the albino male.

"It's so right. We're going to get marry anyway. I'm just gonna show you what you can expect."

Ryou found hiself sandwiched between the wall and Mark. He shuddered as Mark placed his hand on his chest, making random shapes on his chest.

"So don't fight it, sweet heart.I'm gonna go slow for you. Besides, you know you want this. You know you want me."

"No stop," Ryou whimpered."I-I don't want this. And I don't want you. Get off of me."

Mark was to bussy with hushing Ryou that he han't noticed that Bastet's eyes were glowing a bright emerald. Suddenly they heard a low growl but Mark ignored it.

_'Stupid cat.' _He thoughtas his started kissing Ryou's lips.

A loud roar erupted where Bastet was and Mark froze.

He turned his head to find that the small golden kitty cat was the size of a tiger. Her eyes were a light emerald, not the deep blue that she posssiosed. Her mouth was open wide, and her razor sharp teeth were gleeming, like the purest pearl. And her coat was the same gold, but with it had a darker tint than before.

Bastet growled, her main bristling in anger.

Mark gulped as he slowly backed up from Ryou. He put his hands up and made his way to the garden gates.

"Easy girl, easy. Don't do anything rash now. Good girl. Easy. Easy."

Bastet croached and pounced on Mark.

He screamed.

(End Flashback)

Mark ended up having scars on his back and legs. He lied to Sugoroku telling him that he got those scars from being bucked by his horse near a cliff.

He looked at the five males in front of him and said.

"I will see you agian someday. My apologises Ryou. Good bye to you all. I wish you all the best."

With that said, Mark rode out of the castle, away from the one he desired and their protecter.

"What did he apologise for Ryou?"

"Nothing Father. Maybe because he had to leave too soon." Ryou lied. He wasn't about to tell his father about the incident just yet.

"Not soon enough," Joey mummerd darkly. But Sugoroku paid no mind to it.

"Ah.Yes well. It is sad that Mark has left us," Sugoroku said."But we will all must move along with our lives. Which reminds me,"

"Oh lord." Malik groaned.

"Yugi," Sugoroku smiled.

"Y-yes Father."

"Your sutior will be any day know. He comes from the kingdom of the east and is a dragon master."

"A-a dragon master?" Yugi gulped, he positevly feared dragons.And his father acutally finding a suitor who trianed them? His father must be out of his mind.

"Yes. He's supoused to be a very experinced one from what I heard. He will be accompanyed with Malik's suitor Zacurus. Zacurus is a composer. A real prodagey."

"At least I'm last,"

"Don't be so cocky Joey,"Sugoroku warned."Your suitor is already here. He came late last night. His name is Luke and he's a dice master and a python trainer.I suggest you go to him now. Don't want him to think your hidding from him."

Joey groaned and walked back to the palace. Bastet sighed.

'I should go after him. He might run into Duke and get into the same position Ryou had been. Good day boys.'

She ran after the older brother while Sugoroku walked to his chambers. Yugi and Malik looked over to a blushing Ryou.

"Ryou..." Malik started.

"Mind telling us what happend?" Yugi finished.

Ryou looked at his brothers and smiled.

"Well, lets just say, Bastet is more than just a physic."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait till your suitors get here. Than you'll see what I'm talking about."

Ryou walked to the garden, leaving his two brothers confuised. Yugi and Marik look at eachother and shrugged. They decided to walk to the libary to do some research on dragons.

(In Sugoroku Room)

Sugoroku sighed as he entered his lavish room. Throw pillows at almost every coner, bright pastle colored drapes lung over a bed that could fit twenty people and three children. On one side of the large room laid Sugoroku's harlem of willing young women -and some men- who were ready, willing, and abled.

Sugoroku clap his hands and imediantly the harlem left the room and he found hiself alone at last. Sugoroku sighed agian as he laid upon his bed. After the death of his wife Calypso;the Dark Magician has tired to make him get over of the deceased princess. Here enters his newly requird harlem. Sugoroku hasn't had a harlem in over a good twenty years. After marrying Calypso and raising his sons he never really needed one. He sighed as he stared at the grand cilling.

_'Calypso. How I miss you,' _He thought._ 'I feel that no matter how hard Dark Magician tries I could never bed one of those harlem girls or boys,let alone use them. The boys have grown so fast. I think that this is the best thing to have them marry. Soon they will have kids of their own. You knew that the phropcey was right. You knew that you would leave us. You were the only one that believe in it.'The men will bare the child as the women fall to sickness. In this time, love so great will emerge and destory the evil that threatness the kingdom'.I wonder though. What kind of evil threatens us? I forgot the rest of it.' _

A knock on the door ends Sugoroku musings as the door opens. He got to a sitting postion as the Dark Maigcian walked in.

"Secior." Dark bowed. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine Dark Magician," Sugoroku said."And you?"

"Just fine my lord."

Tia came in the room a little irratted.

'How dare you leave me alone with that bloody cat. She was giving me these glares.And the biting. She was biting me,'She said telepathicly.'I should bite you ankle off.'

'Stop Tai we're here to get the ring. Now be quite.'

Tai scoffed and jumped on the bed.Bad idea.

"Oh hello sweetie,"Sugoroku picked her up as he fished for something in his pocket.

He found what he was looking for and pulled out a cracker.

"Have a cracker pretty ferret."

'Ferret!?'

Tai opened her mouth to corrcet him-or say something very un-lady like- but was stopped by Sugoroku stuffing her mouth with the cracker.

'Don't you dare spit that out here,' Dark warned darkly.

Tai, fearing for her live, gulped and swallowed the disgusting cracker. Sugoroku smiled and gave her another one.

"She's such a beautiful ferret,"Sugoroku said."Now is there something you want Dark Magician?"

"Actually yes.You see I'm reserching a spell that requires a certin jewel."

Dark Magician walked up to Sugoroku and lifted his left hand and gazed upon the royal ring.

"It requires this my lord."

"My ring?" Sugoroku took his hand out of Darks graps."It's in my family for countless years. I-i don't k-know if I can give it to you."

"Come now Sultan. You'll get it back."

"I still don't think..."

The Dark Magician erected his staff-that was laying down at his side- and used a mind control spell. He put it in front of Sugoroku face and said.

"Everything will be fine,"

"Everything...will...be...fine." Sugoroku repeated. His blank stare gazed upon the staff's head.

"Give me the ring."

"Here...Dark Magician...I... trust... you...with it."

Dark Magician snatched the ring from Sugoroku hands and smiled.

"Thank you Sultan. Now go on and play with your little game."

Dark Magician gently pushed Sugoroku to a small duel monsters board and his deck on one of the many tables in his room.

"Yes...that would be...pretty good."

Dark Magician picked up Tia and walked out the door. As soon as the door the closed Tia spite out the second cracker and blanched.

"Ugh! That was the most disgusting thing I ever tasted! And whats with the ferret thing? Do I look like a ferret to you?"

"But it was sucessful." Dark held the ring up in the mid-morning sun, watching it gleam and wink in the light.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, about that cat. I think shes on to you infatuation with young Yugi. We can't risk you being all nice to him Dark. We need to a way to get the 'you-know-what'."

"Really? And how do you know that"

"She just gave me this all knowing look. Like she nows what were doing."

"Oh please, all cats have that gaze. Theres nothing all knowing about it at all."

Dark Magician and Tai were know in the darkest part of the palace. He walked up to a marble wall and pulled down the head of a carved jackle.The marble opened and they step inside.

They walked down the old danky stair way till they were at the bottom where his items of the dark arts laid hidding from the Sultan and the Princes.

Dark Magician put his staff in the coner of the room and moved to a hour glass.

It was no ordinary hour glass. This hour glass was used by his family for generations. The glass is filled with the black and pearl color sands from the Dream Desert where the faiths once lived. The sand is used to see the future and also for powerful spells and potions. But what was really amazing thing about it was that it never was empty. It would always be filled to the exact same spot as it was first poured into the hourglass.

Dark Magician delicatly placed the halves of the firefly in the middle of the glass and placed the ring in his pokcet. The hour glass glowed softly and Dark Magician smiled.

"It's searching.'

"Good. Now lets go. It's almost time to greet the other suitors."

Dark Magician sighed as he turned away from the hour glass and made his way out of the room.

(Back to Seto and the others. The Next Day.)

"Why are we here agian?" Seto asked irrated as he watched Mokuba play with a girl that has not been infected yet.

Rin's mother had sadly left this world only two weeks alone. It was only her, her father, and her little brother left now. They didn't know when she would be infected but for now she was just living her life like she was suppose to. Like a child.

"We're here because, Bakura is waiting for his little boy toy."

"Shut it Marik," Bakura growled."At least I can find someone to love that isn't a whore."

"Oh yeah?" Marik jumped from the window he was sitting in and staked over to Bakura."And what makes you think your little toy isn't one? After all anyone can fake being innocent. Even me."

"Thats saying something." Yami muttered. He was standing besides Seto, who was snickering.

Marik sent him a death glare, while Bakura scoffed.

"Whatever. Besides, the princes suitors are coming today."

"Didn't one just leave yesterday?"

"Yeah. But I overheard one the severnts say, that he was here for one of them. So they each have one suitor."

Seto grunted as Mokuba ran after Anubus and Rin. He smiled gently as the two children chased the dog around.

"Those suitors wouldn't last a day," He scoffed."The last one left after a week."

"Yeah. But who knows, maybe they'll win them over with their charms."

"You mean their money." Marik corrected. "The princes are just like the rest.Their only care is if they'll get more of what they already have, while we fight for just a meal."

The four young men sighed. They had to agree with Mariks philosophy. They saw how Mark came into town, strutting around like a peacock. So why should their princes -or their suitors- be diffrent?

The horns bellowed and Yami looked up to see that a crowed forming at the end of the ally.

"Looks like they're here. Lets see what they look like."

They walked up to the crowd but still in hearing range for Mokuba and looked over the rapidly growing crowd.

The first suitor was a riding on the back of a evergreen dragon, it's muzzle tightly secured. The young man had long black hair, deep chocolate color eyes, a dragon tooth earing and a black dragon hide collar. Jake, the prince of Dragoona and dragon master lead the party of men as the crowd road with greetings and blessings. You could tell that he was the rightful heir of Dragoona for the birthmark he weilded. A dragon curling around his writs with its mouth open and flames licking around his hand.

The next suitor Zacurus the young prince/composer of the kingdom of Melodystrin came up behind, riding a majestic peal white horse with gold coins shinning gleefully on the harnesses. The princes mark was a heart shaped musical note in a bubble. His hair was a golden blond with shades of darker gold, sapphire color eyes and a muiscal note necklace.

He smiled dazzlingly as he waved to the people, he's red robes moving like a second skin.

Out of the roaring crowd, a couple of men were chatting away. Bakura went closer, to hear what they were saying.

"Can you beleive they were chosen? The last guy was better." One gruff looking man said.

"Yeah, but he up and left. I heard he tried to get more aquianted with the second youngest." Another man scoffed.

The gruff looking man gave a harsh laugh."Yeah? And what happened to 'em?"

"He was attacked by their pet."

The three men laughed as Bakura went back to his brothers. Seto was looking around the crowd for any sign of Mokuba while Marik and Yami were staring at the many chest that were being carried to the palace.

"Where's Moki?"

"He should be around here somewhere." Bakura said scanning the crowd.

Somewhere in the crowd laughter floted out from the crowd. Rin and Mokuba were still chasing after Anubus and some how they ended up in the paraed.

Rin giggled as she tried to get Anubus' tail.

"We're gonna get you Anu-bo!" Rin screech.

"Be careful Rin." Mokuba warned.

Suddenly Anubus made a sharp turn and ended up right in front of the green dragon. He frozed as Rin and Mokuba ran over to him. The dragon roared as it spotted the black dog and two children. The crowed fell silent and looked at the two children and their dog.

Jake looked down and sneered.

"Out of the way." He said arrogently.

The children didn't move;they were to bussy looking at the black eyes of the dragon. Too terrifed for their lives to even move.

Seto tapped on a elderly womens shoulder and asked what was wrong, why did they stop. The women replied that a couple of children and a big black dog ran up to the front of the paraed and wasn't moving.

Right away Seto knew who she was talking about and thanked her. He ran over to the guys, explained what happened and the four ran as fast as they could to their friends.

Jake was starting to get impatient. Here he was being held up and his future husband was in the palace. He gave the kids a dark look as he reached for his whip.He unrolled it as Bakura ran over to them.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!"

Jake lashed the whip but Bakura used his arm to block the blow. Bakura hissed at the sight pain as he recoiled the whip and aimed it back at Jack.

"Hey!If I were you I would learned some manners."

Jake sneered. How dare this urchin tell him what to do! Little insenifigent swine. Jake gave Bakura a disgusted look as he move around them, but not before using his dragons tail to whip Bakura, causing him to fall in the mud. The crowd laugh.

"Hey, thats our brother!" Marik snared as he help Bakura up.

"So? He shouldn't have been in the way." Zacurus said smugly. He monuvered his horse around the group and followed Jake to the palace gates.

Bakura, still enraged by their behavior said loud enough for them to hear it.

"You know what guys; it's really unbelieveble. I never seen a dragon and horse with two rear ends!"

The crowd gasped. Zacurus halted his horse and turned around. He gave them a crule and twisted smile-that was against his nature- as he said.

"Hump! You are nothing but a wourthless streetrat. You and your brothers were born streetrats. You'll die streetrats. And only the flees will morn for you."

Before any of them could retort the palace doors closed shut. The crowd dissapated, leaving the six children and one dog to look at the doors.

Rin annouced that she had to go home for supper and left the five brothers alone.

"We're not wourthless," Mokuba said.

Seto smiled as he ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"Your right were not.They are." Seto agreed.

He look up and saw that it the sun was setting. It would get dark soon if they didn't get a move on.Being the oldest, Seto herded them away from the doors and made their way home.

What Zacurus said really opened Bakura's eyes. They were streetrats theres no mastake about that. And thiefs. But he just couldn't believe those so called "princes". They were going to just beat his brother and his friend just to get in the palace. To him that didn't even seem worth it.Prince or no prince. It didn't seem worth it just to see someone who would probably not even marry you.

They made it back home before it got too dark. Mokuba was sent to bed and the brothers were just sitting around in diffrent parts of the room; reflecting on the days misfurtions. Seto sighed.

"Today was very...interseting."

"Hump! That guy was actually going to hurt Mokuba," Yami sneered."If he didn't run into the palace like some little girl I would've put him in his place."

"Stop thinking like that. There's nothing we can do about it now. All we have to do is wait till they reject them."

"Yeah," Marik grinned."The looks of disapiontment will be enough for me."

Bakura didn't said a word;just stared out of the window and look out into the horizon. Seto frowned. Bakura hadn't said a word since Zacurus called them "streetrats". He was concern about his brothers silance.

_'He must really be upset about what happened.'_ He thought.

Seto got up from his spot and walked over to his third youngest brother and sat down next to him.

"Bakura...,"

"Leave me be Set," Bakura said. "I'm not in the mood for one of your-qote.Unqote- talks."

He looked away from his older brother and continued looking out the horizon. Seto grabbed his chin and pulled hiss head back to faceing him.

"Bakura, I Know what that guy said todat bothered you. It bothered us too. But we have to remember that their nobodys. We at least have hearts."

"You don't think I know that? I know were better then them. But this is so fucking hard! Our life; I mean gods, we have to risk our lives for just one meal! And what are they doing? I'll tell you. Their sleeping their cozy beds, bathing in oils, and eating to thier hearts content. And they don't even have the decintce to care a rat's ass about us! So don't spoon feed me that junk Seto! I want something better! I hate it here!"

With that said Bakura got up and ran to his room, Anubus ran after him.

(Bakura's Room)

Bakura slammed his door as he ran over to his bed. He ponced on the makeshift and reaptedly punched his pillow.

'How dare Seto try to act like it was nothing! Like it wasn't a big deal! It was so a big deal! HUGE! How could not see it was huge Anubus? How!?'

Anbus, who was standing near the door walked over to his depressed owner. He licked his hand, making Bakura look at him with mirth filled ruby eyes.

'You have to see from his point of view,' Anubus started. 'Yea he's very pissed off by the whole thing.Yes you have every right to be mad but put it out on your brothers. They're very worried about you. You haven't said a word about what happened and they want to help you.'

'I don't need there help. Besides it didn't bother me that much.' Bakura turned away from Anubus.

'Right. And I'm a cat,' Anubus jumped on the bed.'We could tell it was bothering you and that little outburst proved it.'

Bakura doesn't say a word. He just got out of his bed and walked over to the window.

'Bakura...'

'I'm just going out on the roof for a while,' He declared.'I'll be inside before midnight.'

And with that Anubus watch his master climb out of window and with the agility of a cat made it to the roof.

'Good-night Bakura.' Anubus whispered as he left Bakuras room.

Bakura walked over the edge of the roof till he finally sat down and stared out at the sky.

_'I wonder if Raj is thinking about me.'_

He sighed as he back made contact with the hard rock and loose tiles. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(At The Palace, On The Boys Balcony...)

Ryou was gazing out in the sky on the boys balcony, wondering if Bakura was thinking about him.(He doesn't know his name)He sighed loudly as he heard the sound of the bedroom door open. Within moments he heard the rustle of the silk curtians as his youngest brother, Yugi walk out to the balcony to join him. He turned around to look at his brother, his eyes widen at his brothers current state. Yugi looked like he was fighting a wild animal. His hair going in diffrent directions than in its usual spikes. He clothes were disolved and bunched, and his crown was tilted sideways.

Ryou ran over to his brother and clutched his shoulders.

"What happened to you Yugi?" He asked.

"Jake happened," Yugi sighed as he got out of his brothers hold and walked to the railing of the balcony. "It started when we were in his room. We were having a nice, innocence conversation then he pounced on me like a animal. Apperntly, he thought that I was there for something more than just 'talking'," he made air quotes. "So he had me pinned to the bed and was licking at my neck and trying to rip my clothes off. I did the only I could think of. I kicked him in the crotch. Hard. After he rolled off me I jumped off the bed and ran as fast as I could here.I can't beleive that scum bag acutaly tried to rape me!"

"I know how you feel. Mark tried to do the same thing with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. But luckly for me Bastet was there or eles...I don't even want to think about it."

Ryuo turned Yugi to face him and smiled.

"But don't worry, we'll think of a way to get back at him." He eyes glttering in misheft.

Yuig smiled and hugged his brother.

"Thank you brother."

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to get back at that slime ball."

Okay, now we have a story! I'm double posting so I would like to thank all who r reading this. You guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Marketplace Encounter 2**

**''-means they are talking with Anubus or Basket.**

_**''-**_**thoughts**

**One Week Later...**

It was a normal, quiet midday at the palace, it was sevral hours after barkefest and everything was quite peacefull till...

**BANG!!!**

There was a loud bang of the door making contact to one of the marble walls as a livid Jake stormed towards the grand doors leading out to the entrance of the palace gates. Sugoroku jumped off his throne and ran over to Jake.

"I'm leaving!"

"But why prince Jake?" Sugoroku asked in a painc. All of the other suitors left; but he wasn't going to lose Jake.

"I never been so insoltaed!" Jake growled, ignoring Sugoroku question and protesets.

"Your not going so soon, are you? Will you be back?" Sugoroku asked, not grasping on the situation.

"Good luck marrying them off!" Was his only reply.

Sugoroku saw that almost all of the young mans pants was ripped off befor he heard the main doors close as his last hope went home. Sugoroku face went red as he made his way to the garden.

"Boys," he muttered as he opened the entrance.

He was met with dozens of both known and unknown species of flowers and birds. This was a special garden. He had desing and made for Calypso and now it was his sons.

Sugoroku saw his four sons sitting around the main fountian, their backs facing him. He made his way over to them, calling them so the would know he was coming to confront them.

"Boys. Boys. Oh, boys-Ahh!"

He was faced with Bastet, her body transformed into a gaint tiger-like apperance. She had something in her mouth. It looked like the rest of Jake's pants.

"Confunded Bastet!" He yelled, tugging the end of Jake's now destrotied pants. It was futile since Bastet didn't even move an inch.

Finally she had enough after two minutes and tugged back, causing the cloth to rip and Sugoroku to fall. She turned away to lay by Joeys feet. Sugoroku waved the cloth he in his hand in the air.

"So, this is why my last suitor stormed off."

"Oh father, Bastet was just playing," Joey said as he took the remaining cloth out of Bastet's mouth. "Weren't you girl? You were just playing with that mean, rich, obnoxius man."

The boys laughed till they saw their fathers face and stopped.

"Boys please, this is a very serious matter," Sugoroku said as he walked over to the four."You four can't just keep rejecting every suitor that comes in from our door."

"How much do you wantta bet Yugi?" Ryou whispered, making Yugi giggle slightly.

"Joey, you especially must be married off. Your birthday is in three more days."Sugoroku contiued, not hearing Ryou. "You know that the new law states-"

"That I must be married to a prince." Joey said in usion with their father.

"-by your 17th birthday." he finished.

"But the law is wrong, father." His oldest argued.

Joey got up and went over to a pure white cage filled with a thousand white doves and a hundred minitaur swans. He opened the cage and pulled the littlest dove.

"If I do marry, I want it to be astablashed out of love." Joey stated, petting the small dove softly.

"So do us father," Malik said. "We just want to have the same kind of love you and mother had."

Sugoroku sighed as he approched Joey and gently pried the dove out of his sons hands.

"I know boys, but think of my health. I won't be here much longer you know," he stated as he put the bird back in the cage and shut the door."The last then I want to know, is that my sons are well taking care of and being proved for."

"But father, how can we do that? We don't trust anyone Besides us, you, Tia, and Dark Magicain we have poor social experiance," Yuig said as he tried to pet the koi fish."I mean we never made any real friends."

Bastet shot her head up from the ground; she looked affended.

"Execpt for you girl," Ryou smiled.

Bastet growled in approval and went back to loungeing in the sun.

"We never even being beyond the palace walls." Malik whined.

"But boys, your princes."Sugoroku sighed.

"Well maybe we don't want to be princes anymore!" Joey yelled.

Then they turned thier backs to their father, telling him that the discussion was over. Sugoroku face turned red in anger as he stomped off. He stopped in front of Bastet.

"Alaha and Ra! I forbid you to have any sons." He ordered her as he left.

She looked at his retreating back in confusion.

The four young men were still mad from their talk with Sugoroku. Ryou walked over to the cage and opened it agian. He pulled out a pregnet mother and gently sat down, putting her on his lap.

"I can't take this anymore. The suitors. The bull. Everything." He said quietly and he pet her with his fore finger.

"We need to just leave. Like run away or something." Joey suggested.

"But where to?" Ryou asked. He got up and sat the dove at the edge of the fountain. She flapped her wings but she couldn't get off the ground, her wings were clipped.

_'Just like us,' _Ryou thought._'Denided of freedom. Destained to stay here till the end.' _

"We'll find somewhere to live on our own. Start a new live. No one would notice we where gone." Malik said.

"Then it's decided," Yugi said, but frowned after a moments thought."But, when will we leave."

"At nightfall. We'll come back here and jump over the wall."

So the boys left their mothers garden to pepare for nightfall.

Meanwhile the sultan re-entered the thorne room and sat down. He muttered as he flipped through card after card from his duel deck.

"I don't understand where they get it from. Their mother wasn't alway so picky."

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over him. Startled, Sugoroku jumped up from his throne -for the second time that day-and was staring face to face with Dark Magician.

"Oh, Dark Magician. My most trusty envisor, how may I be of service?" Sugoroku smiled.

Dark Magician bowed and said.

"My lord, where is young Jake? I haven't seen him since this morning."

Dark Magician had to put his hand over his mouth so Sugoroku didn't see him snarling. Out of all the suitors so far he dispiced Jake the most. Who did that so called dragon master think he was anyway? Thinking that he could just come walking in and take _**his**_ Yugi from him? The bastered had no right to.

"Oh, he...a...had to leave. Something about a famly...uh affiar he had to attened to."

"Will he back my lord?" Dark smirked inwardly. The sultan was a bad lair-hurried actually. So he knew that only ment one thing. The boy was gone. For good!

He cheered in his head as he frowned and look at Sugoroku mock consern.

"...No. I don't think he will." the aging man sighed.

Dark nodded his head while a parade was performing in his head. Tai, who was on his shoulders tickled her tail under his nose.

'Don't look so smug,' she scolded.

'I have no idea what you talking about Tia.' He replayed cheerfully.

She frowned and slapped him lightly with her paw.

'I know your glotting on the inside,' she huffed. 'You are so obsessing that its obvious.'

Dark didn't reply that time. Instead he continued his confersation with Sugoroku.

"Well, I came in here to see if there was anything you needed."

"Yes, I need an apology letter written and sent to Jake's kingdom."

"As you wish it my lord." Dark bowed once more before leaving the throne room.

"I knew it. That fool couldn't get them married off. Now if our plain works we'll have the whole kingdom of Agrabah."

"And if it doesn't work?" Tia asked."What will you do then?"

"I have those scrolls I told you to retrive from the libary. They contian marriage laws."

"And what does that have to do with the price of cheese?"(1)

"All in good time Tia. All in good time."

**Later that Night...**

The four brothers moved stealthy towrads the garden wall. They were dressed in cloaks and normal clothes. They used last time and had whatever they could need and what they could carry. Ryou was the first to go over. He climbed over the wall with a rope and landed softly on the sand. Joey helped Malik up over the wall and went after him. Yugi was about to go over when he felt a tug on his cloak. He looked down to see Bastet in her smaller form, her teeth in his cloak. She whined.

"Sorry girl but we got to get out of here. We don't want to be controled by some guy who's only in it for the wealth and power."

She meowed as she hoped into his shoulders.

'You're taking me too,' she said. 'If not I'll squeall.'

'Fine, you can come with us,' Yugi said as he pulled the ring off her tail and put it on his own finger.'There, now your look like a normal cat. Say good-bye to the palace.'

Yugi picked up Bastet, tugged on the rope, and climbed over the wall without so much a second glance.

**The Next Day...**

"Okay Anubus, your ready?"

Anubus nodded his head and made his way to the end of the tent over a fruit seller.

It was a normal morning in Agrabha. The city was wake and people were going about their daily chroes and work. All five boys were sitting atop of the stand getting ready for brakefest.

"Okay, go." Yami whispered.

Anbus walked half off the tent and was dangeling behind the fat owner who was trying to sell a melon to one man who was passing by.

"Melons! Will you buy a melon? A true delight. Your tastebuds will sing and dance-,"

The owner saw Anubus from the conor of his eye. He turned head and growled at the black dog who had one of his precious melons in its mouth.

"Why you-! Drop that melon this instant!"

Anubus shifted his body weight so the melon was now snug between his hind legs. He looked at the man and gave him a raspberry instead.

"Why you-! Give that here you mutt!"

With the owner now full turned away from the booth and all five brothers dangled in the air like Anubus and took six melons. They pulled themselves back up as the owner turned around to his stand.

"Ahh, there we go-" He stopped to find that six were missing. He turned to face Anubus who only barked and pulled his-self up.

He walked over to Seto who broke the spare melon in half.

"There you go Anubus, brakfest is serve."

As the family ate, the princes walked around the marketplace with the cloaked hoods still over their heads. Bastet was calmly following the four boys as they passed many eager-maybe even to eager-shop owners.

"Pots and plate. You'll never find ones made in finner brass or silver."

"Suger date! Suger dates and beans! Suger dates and pastashios!"

"Would the young men like a necklace? A pretty necklace for very pretty young men."

Joey was too busy studying the necklaces, that he yelped when a fish was shoved in his face.

"Fresh fish! We catch them you buy them!"

Joey was, once agian, too busy trying to get the fish out of his face, that he bumped into a fire welder. The fire welder swalloed the fire that he was holding in his hands.

"Oh, sir, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Joey asked looking at the man in concern.

His only answer was the welder burping, having the fire come out of his mouth like a dragon. He patted his chest and looked bored like it was nothing. Seto look down to see what was going on. He stiffened when he saw the trail of fire leaving the welder's mouth.

"Agian, I'm really, really sorry." Joey said as he went around the bored looking man.

Seto watched as Joey lowered the hood of his cloak to his shoulder, his golden hair cassceting around his face.

"Whoa," He breathed.

"What?" Yami asked as he too loked over to where Seto was staring.

He watched as Joeys brothers took thier own hoods off. Yami stopped to stare at the youngest brother picking up a small gold cat with eyes the color of the ocean. He felt movement beside him and looked at Bakura who was smilling smugly.

"What?"

"Thats them,"

Yami and Seto did a double take. Bakura laughed at his brothers reactions as Marik came to the edge to have a look.

"Thats them?" Seto repeated.

"Who?" Mokuba asked. He looked down below too.

"The boys I told you about," Bakura answered."See, what did I tell you? Beauts huh?"

"Very," Marik said lowly as he watched Malik walk to one of the stands nearby.

Seto watched mezmorized as Joey approched a stand where a little boy was gazing loningly at a apple. Joey knelt down and smiled kindly at the child.

"You must be hungry, huh little guy?" The boy only look at him with innocent, round, green eyes.

It hurt Joey to see this boy suffer. Feeling sorry for the boy, he took a apple from the stand and handed it to him.

"Here you go,"

The child smiled as he took the apple from Joey and hugged him; it touched Seto's heart. Sadly thought the owner of the stand appeared suddenly, a snarl on his face.

"You are going to pay for that?"

The boy got out of the embrace and ran. The vender glared at the retreating boy before returning his gaze at Joey.

"So, you are going to pay for it then?" He asked in a crule tone.

Joey got up and look at the man with and said with an honest face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money."

The mans gaze hardened as he grabed Joeys arm.

"Theif!" He yelled. Many people stopped to look at the two men, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were watching but couldn't get over to them.

"Please, if-if you let me go I-I can get some from the sultan."

The man slammed the arm on the table, making fruit fall and tumble to the floor. He pulled out a blunt looking sword.

"Do you what the penalty is for stealing?"

He raised his hand and held Joeys arm steadily.

"No-! No please!"

He was about to strike when a hand stopped him.

"Oh, thank you kind sir." Seto said as he pulled the sword out of the mans grasps. He pulled Joey up and sarted pushing him away from the stand.

"I've been looking all over for." He said, wiggling his finger.

"What are you doing?" Joey whisper.

"Just play along." Seto answered.

He was halted by the fruit venders hand on his shoulder. The vender turned him around to face him.

"You...ah know this boy?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm afriad so. He's my little brother," he lowered his voice and put his finger in a circular motion near his head."He's a little crazy."

Joey heard this and opened his mouth only to be interuptted by the vender.

"He said he knows the sultan."

Seto chuckled at the man and pointed at Anubus.

"He thinks the dog is the sultan."

Anbus was trying to pickpocket a man when Seto said this. He pulled his muzzle out of the mans pocket and barked.

'You want crazy,' Joey thought. 'I'll give ya crazy.'

Joey fell on his needs and bowed infront of Anubus.

"Oh wise sultan, how may I serve you?"

Anubus licked his face, as if telling him he didn't need to do anything. Seto walked beside the vender and clipped his shoulder.

"Tragic, isn't it?" He asked."Well, we should be on our way."

He helped Joey up and guided him away from the stunned vender.

"Now come on brother, it's time to see the doctor."

"Oh hello doctor, how are you?" Joey widen his eyes and smiled at a camale, still acting like a crazy person.

"No no no, not that doctor," Seto tried not to laughed as he continued to move Joey away from the vender. "Come on Sultan."

Anubus bowed, causing some of the gold coins in the bag he had in his muzzle to fall; alone with nocking some apples out of Bakuras hands. The mans face turned a deep purple as the eight boys and their two pets run away.

"Come back here you harlations!"

The gang laughed as they continued to run out of the marketplace to the old ruians. Anubus turned to Bastet who was now on the ground running side by side with him.

'I'm Anubus, whats yours?'

'Bastet,' she said as she jumped over a box.'It's nice to meet another like me.'

'Your a guardian too?' Anubus hauffed.'I thought there was only me and the palace pet.'

Bastet didn't answer, instead she hopped on another box and jumped on Yuis head. Yugi took her off his head and held her in his arms. By now they were walking to the edge of the town, still laughing.

"That was great!" Mokuba punched the air with his fist."Did you see the look on his face? Priceless! But, I think we should aviod him for a while."

"That's a wise idea Mokie." Marik said, ruffling his brothers hair.

"Thank you," Ryou smiled up at Bakura."Its been a while since we last met."

"Has it Raj? I never noticed."

"Liar, you've been mopping around for days!"

"Mokie!" Bakura blushed heavily. Seto, Yami, and Marik laughed as Ryous brothers only looked on. Ryou only laughed quietly and cluthed onto his arm.

"Really?"

"Well, uhm...yeah." Bakura sighed in defeat."Yeah, I did."

"Good, 'cause I thought I was the only one," Ryou smile widened."You remember my brothers? Mikey, Jopseh, and Tony."

"I sure do," Bakura swung his arm over Ryous shoulder."It's nice to see you agian boys."

Tony (Joey) removed Bakura's arm from Ryou's shoulder.

"And it's nice to see you agian too," Mikey (Yugi) said.

**At The Palace In Darks Lair...**

Once agian Dark Magician and Tia were in the lair. Dark was infont of the hourglass as Tia was running in a huge hamsterwheel.

"With all do respect oh dasterly one, but shouldn't we wait for a real storm?" She panted.

Dark placed the ring on top of the hourglass as he replayed.

"Save your breath Tia. Faster."

"Yes, oh mighty evil one." She ran even faster as a cloud formed over her.

There was a clap of thunder followed by a strike of lighting. It conducted on a ring and was absored into the hourglass. The top half of the hourglass morphed itself into the opening of the cave of wonders.

Dark Magician came closer to the hourglass and smiled evily.

"Oh, great sands of the faiths. Reveal me the ones who can enter the cave."

The morped sand fell to the bottom creating a miniutare, controled sandstrom. Looking closley, Dark could make out our little gang climbing a old ladder.

"Ahh yes, there they are. My diamonds in the ruff."

Tia, who was still running looked inside the hourglass. She didn't notice that her tail was getting dangerously close to the wheel.

"Thats them?! Those are the peabrains we've been waiting for-!"

She was caught in the wheel and was going around and around at such a high speed that you don't even see her. Some random clumps of fur were seen coming from the wheel.

"Why don't we have the guards send them a persanol inventation to the palace, shall we?"

He watched as Tia was sent flying to the other side of the room and collauding to the wall.

"Cool," She said in a chocked voice as she slide down the wall.

He chuckled as he picked Tia up and went to featch the head guard, Tristain.

**Back 2 The Boys...**

Yami held Mikie's(Yugi) hand as he help him up.

"How much farther?" He asked.

"Not to far. Across this rooftop over there." Yami pointed to the next building over. It was starting to get dark and they were almost to the streetrats home.

Mokuba went first, he grabed one of the wooden poles and jumped over to the other side, using he pole to land. Anubus followed shortly with Bastet on his back.

'You know for a dog, your more feline than canine.' Stated Bastet as she got off his back.

'Why, thank you. You need those skills if you want to survie in Agrabah.'

'Really? Maybe you could teach me sometime,'

'I would be honored too.'

As Yami, Bakura, and Marik went across Seto was left with our young princes to help them across. He was examing a paticarly flat pole as he spoke.

"So, was that your first time in the marketplace?"

"No, I just felt sorry for the little guy,"shrugged Joey."Besides, he looked like he was starving, he needed that apple. Why? Did it looked like I was?"

"Well, you do kind of stand out pup."

Joey's brown eyes widen.

_'Oh. My. God. Was that a petname?'_

He blushed lightly as he smiled at Seto. Seto stared at Joey till he felt himself blushed, he jumped over and started putting the pole in potion of a makeshift bridge.

"I think that you don't understand the dangers in the marketplace," he huffed."You have to learn how to stay hidden and not get caught."

He looked up to see all four boys grabing four diffrent poles and jump over one at a time. Seto, Marik, Yami, and Bakura stared wide eyed as every one landed safely.

"Hmmm, were fast learners." Malik hummed as the dropped the poles and followed his brothers.

They could hear them snickering as they pass by. Marik quickly gained compsure and walk over to Malik's right side.

"How long have you lived in Agrabah?" Jospeh (Malik) asked.

"Ever since I can remember," Marik smiled."It can get boring at times, but others, it can be exciting. Like when the suitors were here. We were betting who the first to go."

"Who did you bet on?" Mike (Yugi) asked this time to Yami.

"I betted on that guy on the white horse. What was his name agian?" Yami asked Marik.

"Zacurus? Yeah he left after the first few days. I wondered what happened to him?"

Malik had a far off look as he recalled Zacurus' first and last days in the palace.

Flashback...Agian...

It was a fine afternoon, and Malik was in one of the many palaces studies, reading a book about mermaids and cursed princes, when Zacuras walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Good afternoon, Malik,"

"Good afternoon to you too, Zacurus." Replied Malik, never putting the book down.

Bastet streach from her spot near a window and looked at the two boys with boredom. She yawn.

_'Here we go agian. My, my if this keeps up, there'll be no more suitors left in this house, at all.'_

She watched as Zacurus walked over to the desk Malik was occuping.

"What are you reading, love?"

"Nothing, just some fariy tales." Malik shrugged.

Zacurus sat on the desk and snatched the book from Malik's hands. Malik tried to get it back, but Zacurus kept moving it from his reach.

"Zacurus, may I have the book, please?"

"Of course love, but maybe you could read to me?" He asked.

Malik looked from the book to Zacurus and sighed. He just wanted to read in peace. Maybe if Zacurus was good...maybe he could deal with it.

"Okay, if you want that is."

Zacurus handed the book back to Malik.

"Hearing you read, will be like heaven to me."

Malik blushed as he opened the book and flipped through the pages. He found his page and read aloud.

"'The boy contiued to ride further into the woods, leaving his father in the hands of his two spoiled sisters. Only Ken offered to go in his fathers place; which was no surprise to him. He always cared about his father, even when they were rich, Ken only cared about him.(Zacurus rubs Maliks hand with his thumb. Malik moves his hand.) As the sun was setting and the castle coming into veiw, Ken wonder what this beast want with him and his family. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt.

''It's all my fualt,' he thought.'If I didn't ask for something as simple as a rose, none of this would've happened.'(Zacurus moves closer on the desk.)

"'The tawny horse whined as they passed the sivlery gates and halted near the entrance. Ken unmonted the horse and pet its snot as a sign of thanks. He walked over to the entrance door and knocked. The doors flew opened and Ken walked in. He looked around the grand hall, before the door closed quitely.

'Ken spun around to see a small creature that reminded him of a mouse. It was brown, with wide blue eyes, its underbelly was white, and it had bat-like wings as ears. It smiled at Ken, as it flapped its wings and made its way over to him. (Zacurus kisses Maliks hand, moving up to his arm. Malik pushes him away.)

"'"Hello, and welcome to the castle. I'm Padamon. You must be the old mans son, are you not?"

"'Ken only nodded, as he watched eyes wide at the flying creature. Padamon smiled.

"'"Then come with me, the master has been expecting you." The brown creature said as he flew over to the dinning room.

"'Ken followed Padamon to the dinning room, exictment and anticapacment flew threw his veins, as he took each step. Near the door, Padamon held a paw out.

"'"Wait here please," was all he said, before flying in the room. Ken heard whispers before the door flew open to reveal a-',"

"A sexy man!" Zacurus jumped on the desk and struck a pose.

"Get down Zacurus! And no, a sexy man is not at the door. There's a-,"

"I was talking about myself." Zack crawled over to Malik."'Cause I am you know."

Malik felt his stomach turn as he asked."What?"

He jumped off the desk in front of Malik and succsefully trapped him in the chair. Zacurus lick the boys ear as he whispered.

"A sexy beast," he started taking his shirt off. "I wanted to do this for a while now." (A/N: I had this part for another InuYasha fanfic with Sessy. I can make a Digimon one too. Maybe a Beauty and the Beast one, but I need feedback on that.)

'Okay, time to save Malik. Boy, this is getting old.' Bastet jumped off from her spot and transformed.

She roared, making Zacurus freeze and he spun around. He jumped off of Malik and began running towards the door. Bastet leaped over him and blocked the door. She roared agian.

"Malik! Call off this beast!"

Malik walked past Zacurus, to stand next to the giant feline. He scratched her neck as he said.

"She's only protceting me Zack, she thought I was in danger."

"Then, tell her your not."He replied.

"Only if you promise to not do that agian."

"Do what?"

"You know what. What you just tried to do." Malik said with malice starting to drip into his vocie.

"All right, fine. I won't do it agian. Just, call her off."

End Flashback...

Five days later, Zacuras was seen leaving the castle, with a scrathes on his arms and back. By now they were climbing the stairs, the rest of the guys caught up pretty quickly.(A/N: Praphse too quiclky :) )

Seto caught Joey, as he triped on a piecice of stone.

"Thank you. And thank you for stopping that man." Joey said as he continued walking up the stairs.

"It was no trouble at all pup," Seto shrugged. "Anytime, I was happy to help."

Joey smiled as he leaned closer to Seto's body. Seto's breath grew harsher as Joey's lips went right to his ear.

"Really? In that case I might just get into **alot** of trouble, if your there to save me...Dragon."

Seto blushed as Joey pulled away and went over to Ryou. Bakura, seeing his oldest brothers red face clipped his back and laughed softly.

"I thought this would never happen. The great Seto, blushing like a girl."

"Shut it brother,"

Bakura chuckled softly before jogging ahead to be at Ryou's other side. They finally got to the door and with a push from Yami, it opened with ease.The four princes exiamianed the house with curious eyes. Yugi spotted Bastet with Anubus eating a apple near the window with Mokuba sitting on the sile, looking out at the landscape. Yami walked behind Yugi and put his arm over his look-a-likes shoulder.

"Theres nothing much in here, but we do have a fantasic view."

As if on cue, Mokuba walked over to a conor of the room and went rummaging through a bag. Yami guided Yugi over to the window and almost imedently his smile was gone. Joey, Malik, and Ryou looked out and frowned. The window overlooked the palace. The sun setting in the wastern side, giving it a soft glow.

"Oh," Yugi looked at his brothers and sat down."It's...lovely."

Yami didn't see Yugi's reaction as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I wonder what it would be like to live there. No problems. All those rooms."

"Oh, sure. People telling what to do and how to dress." Malik snorted.

Mokuba giggled softly in glee as he pulled out a bright, shiny apple. He was about to take a bit when Bakura snatched out of his hands.

"Better than stealing and scraping for food all the time." Bakura said.

"But your not free to make your own choices." Ryou sighed.

"You know..."

"I just feel so..."

"Trapped." Bakura and Ryou said in unsion.

They looked at eachother in surprise and Ryou gave him a shy smile.

Mokuba, still mad at his brother, glared at him as Bakura threw it to Ryou.

"So, where did you guys come from?"

Ryou caught the apple and twirled it around his hands.

"Does it matter?" Ryou asked softly. "We ran away and we're not going back."

"Really?" Bakura took a bite of another apple and handed it to Mokuba. "How come?"

Mokuba was about to throw the apple at his white-haired brother head when he remembered Ryou's apple. He droped the apple and sneaked behind the two's back.

"Our father is forcing us to get married."

"Well, thats...thats fowl. Mokuba!"

Mokuba jumped back and started cursing at Bakura in japeness. Ryou looked the youngest brother as he continued to curse and yell with wide, confused eyes. After he stopped he looked back at Bakura.

"What did he say?"

"He said...he said thats too bad."

"Huh?"

"Oh, really?" Ryou looked back and forth to both brothers."He really said that?"

Bakura nodded his head.

"Yeah. He said that it's not fair, that you have to throw your live and future away because of your father."

Ryou smiled as he leaned closer to Bakura who was mirroring him.

"Hmmm, really? Ah, and does Mokuba have anything else to say?" He streached Mokuba's name, like he knew he didn't say any of that at all.

Yugi and Malik held onto Joeys arms as Bakura moved closer and replied.

"He wishies that he could do something about it."

"Oh brother," Mokuba mutter as he turned away from the sceen.

Ryou hummed as he felt Bakura's breath on his lips.

"Tell him thats very...sweet."

He was about to kiss him, when a voice rang out.

"You there!"

Everyone froze. It was head gaurd Tristain.

"Their after us!" Joey and Seto said in uision. They looked at eachother. "Their after you?"

Tristian pulled out his sword and started ponding on the door. Joey grabbed Ryou and Yugi.

"Father must have sent them," he whispered.

"But how did he know we were here?" Malik whispered back.

Yugi grabbed Bastet and held her close to his chest. Seto was at the window with his four brothers and held his hand out.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

The door started creaking and the hanges was wrenching loose.

"Do you trust me?" Seto repeated more hurridly.

Joey hastitaed for a moment before taken the offered hand.

"Yes,"

"Then jump!" The door went down with a sicking crack and a bang.

Seto pulled Joey down who held Malik who held Yugi who held Ryou. They landed on a mond of rice; the wind knocked out of them. They quickly reganged themselves and got up. It wasn't quick enough though as the guards came into view. Yami grabbed Yugis hand and pulled him away.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" But the otherside of he ally was block.

Anubus jumped on Solomen's chest, knocking him down to the ground. Sadly he didn't see Tristain come up behind him. He grabbed Anubus by the neck and threw him in a giant vase. Pagasuse snatched up Mokuba.

"You better stop fighting us, if you don't want your brother to get hurt."

"Let me go! Help!"

Yugi, being the naive little hero at heart, attacked(or at least tried to) Pagasuse. Meanwhile Mokuba's brothers were each being held down.

"Let him go!"

Pagasuse and the other gaurds laughed. Tristain grabbed Yugi's collar.

"Look what we got here boys, a street mouse."

The guards laughed harder at their leaders joke. Joey pulled his hood down and put his crown on.

"Unhand them, by orders of the son of sultan Sugoroku."

All the guards stopped laughing and forcefully bowed Seto and his brother's heads down in respect. Tristian let go of Yugi's collar and bowed lowly to the tri-colored boys feet.

"Princes Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik." Tristian said. (Sorry, going by the movie now.)

'The princes?!' Seto thought.

'The princes?' Anubus asked from inside the vase. He stay in the vase, but peeked out of it.

Pagasuse looked up firsted, and stared at the oldest princes enraged face.

"Your highness', what are you doing out the palace...and with theses streetrats?"

"Thats none of your concern," Joey narrowed his eyes."Now do as I said, release them."

Seto looked at Joey with a questionable gaze, as Tristian answered.

"We would if we could your highness, but my orders come from Dark Magician. You'll have to take it to him."

He pulled Yami up and started walking away as Ryou crossed his arms and called back.

"Believe us, we will."

Yugi looked as Yami was dragged to a carrige with his brothers that gose to the palace's dungeons. He could see the red eye teen looking back at him with the same gaze as Seto; but it also had betrayl in it. He picked Bastet up from the ground and put her tail ring back where it belonged.

'We have to do something girl,'

'I agree, but what?' Bastet looked as the carriage rode off.'Who can we go to?'

'Dark Magician.'

A/N: There u go! Thats the second chap for today. Now I want your opion abou the beauty and beast thing. Should it be in a Yu-Gi-Oh! theme, a Gx theme, or a digimon theme? Also, should I keep Rain as a girl? Also sorry for everyone who thought Jake was going to be in this. I couldn't put him through this kind of torment. Bye!


End file.
